Resurrection
by SlayersBladeX
Summary: Everyone thinks Ryu is gone for good, until one fateful night a vampire changed his destiny. But something else has also awakened in the depths of the darkness... 8 ancients stones awaken. LOVE TRIANGLES! [ON HOLD]


Breath Of Fire II was one of my all-time favorite games when I was little, and now I've made the decision to write a continuous story. Here you are, rejoice my people! (a sudden applause)

* * *

"S-sir, do you think this is a good idea?" A voice quivered nervously from behind a black figure in the shadows. "I-I mean... you do know this is the dragon that sealed away our darkness, our god...! If we interfere with this, we could start--"

"There is no we, Pico, if you do not desire that." Came his deep voice, crimson red eyes flashing at the small hovering bat. "I told you I am on my own and there is nothing stopping me. You were the one that concluded on coming with me so I would strongly appriciate that you stop flapping those lips of yours." His expression was calm, but it was also serious. The hovering tiny bat looked like it got slapped in the face.

"Y-yes sir..."

The man continued walking down the beaten path, snapping dead twigs on his way. _This aura... this power. I can feel it... This must be it. _He thought to himself, his eyes scanning this strange forest. He glanced up to the moon, then continued on, making sure that he had enough time yet before the sun would rise.

"Sir..." Pico squeaked again. "Sir... I... I think we should turn back... I doubt we-- AHHH!"

The man drew his gazetediously at the bat, apparently snared in a hand-like branch. Pico grinned nervously, flapping his tiny wings to escape its grasp. "S-sorry sir..."

"Enough you miserable bat. Just shut your mouth and keep behind me."

"Y-yes sir..."

A cool breeze swept across his face, a strong, yet gentle soothe. He suddenly stopped, Pico caught off guard and slammed into his back.

"W-what's the m-matter sir?"

"This forest." He began, glancing over his shoulder. "When we first entered, the trees were all dead. Now as we gradually pace further in, the trees are starting to flourish green. It's as though the dragons power is causing this reaction."

"...What do you mean?" Pico blinked. The man rolled his eyes, clonking the small creature on its head and sprawled onto the ground for its lack of logic.

"That means this forest is in the middle of recovery. A power is helping in aiding this recovery, which means..." He then stretched his arm over a bush, subsiding vines. "The dragon is in the center, sending those energy waves."

It was a majestic sight. Its deep violet scales were silhoutte against the full moon; glimmering like the fresh fallen snow at night. Teeth that were nearly the size of a normal heighted human being, the fangs stuck out as though the beast was about to lunge at its prey as though deeply asleep. There were small soft gusts of wind under the nostrils of the dragon, apparently, still breathing. Just being in its presence felt such an honour, though they were sworn enemies.

The man drew closer without hesitation, while Pico froze mid-air, jaw dropped.

"S-sir! I-it mi-might eat y-you!" Pico stammered helplessly.

"So, this is the dragon." The man said slowly, his eyes narrowed and he placed his hand on the top of the dragon's nose. Pico was crestfallen that the man was ignoring him, then heard a small growl. It seemed to groan softly. "To think," the vampire whispered, "...that a mere boy like him accomplish what so many would die for... accomplish something that is only read in books and stories..." He looked up to the sleeping dragon, a smile across his face.

"...To accomplish in sealing the darkness that we thrive on." He then stroked the dragon gently.

"To think what I am about to do... to think that I, a creature of darkness even bother to awaken the light... I must say, this is going to be intresting. Very interesting indeed."

"S-sir... don't d-do this..." Pico whined. "W-we can still t-turn back!"

"Don't be foolish. I didn't travel all this way just to do some sight seeing. Besides..." He took his hand off the dragon. He then pulled out a small flute, holding it to his heart.

"I'm sure his friends miss his terribly."

* * *

Short, but meant to be a prologue (I guess) I put up the official chapter later. I gotta finish my wolf essay – d'oh! Review! 


End file.
